Bikini it up
by The Ladies man 96
Summary: An experiment will it go right or wrong
1. Chapter 1

at Cece's apartment

so what do you think of this bikini for me said Cece. as she held a red bikini in her hands. yeah it's reveling enough for what we have planned said Rocky. Yeah but we need to test it out on a young boy to see if it will work but who could we use for or little experiment's trial run said Dina. I have the perfect person for the job said Dina. OH yeah l like the way you think lets put our bikini's on said Rocky. They put them on Rocky was wearing a black bikini and Dina wearing a white bikini and of course Cece is wearing her red bikini but the thing about all of the bikini's is they were wearing bikini top that were one size too small with all the girls having D cup boobs. Okay girls put on your robes and l will go get Flyn for our experiment or should l say our big experiments (Cece walked out wearing her robe and with Rocky and Dina were wearing there robes but were hiding away so that when Cece brought Flyn in to the room he wouldn't see them until he is meant to see them all of them. Hey Flyn l need you help said Cece. With what said Flyn. Well just come help your big sister out said Cece. with a very stern look on her face. Fine but this better be worth my time said Flyn. as he walked toward Cece's bedroom. So what do you need me to help you with this time said Flyn. JUst sit on the bed Flyn and cloe youre eyes and you will see no peeking now you here said Cece. Flyn closed his eyes as Cece closed and locked the door then signaled for Rocky and Dina to come out of hiding then they all stood in front of Flyn holding there robes closed so they can then reveal what is underneath the robes from left to right it is Rocky, Dina and of course Cece who was the one in front of Flyn. Okay time for you to help us with our little experiment said Cece. wait who is we Flyn opened his eyes and can see Rocky, Dina and Cece. Why are you girls doing here and what do you need help with and why are you wearing robes said Flyn. Let us show you why we are wearing these robes said Rocky. They all opened there robes to reveal there bikini's underneath something appeared in Flyn's jeans. said Flyn what are you tryin to say Flyn said Cece.

BOOBIES,BOOBIES,BOOBIES, BOOBIES BIG BOOBIES Said Flyn. l think this experiment is a success a BIG success said all the girls together

Are you enjoying the view Flyn? said Rocky as she shook side to side so her boobs moved. Yes l do very much how cold this getter any better? said Flyn. well l belive it can get better little brother said Cece. before Flyn could ask what you mean Cece gabbed his face steped forward shoving him head first into her big boobs cleavage. yeah that's right get your head right in there boy enjoy my big tits in your face said Cece. Flyn then starts to reach his head out for breath takes a deep breath and then looks at Cece's tits with a big smile then look directly at Dina's tits cleavage with a big smile on his face oh l guess he wants some more white chocolate in his diet come here big boy and get right in there said Dina. Hey Flyn maybe you want some black chocolate first before you get some more white chocolate said Rocky. Or do you want both Flyn that is a choice said Cece with slutty smile on her face. Yes but l want some dark chocolate first said Flyn then looked Rocky in her eyes with a big smile on his face before Cece pushed and shoved Flyn's smiling face straight into Rocky's cleavage yeah get in there when you come out from there l got a surprise for you said Cece. But in the mean time why don't you just enjoy the feel of the dark chocolate while you motorboat it and Rocky you enjoying seeing his face in between your big boobs said Cece in a sultry way. after an impressive 3 minutes Flyn had to come out to catch his breath What is this surprise big boobie sister of mine said Flyn sounding excited to what is going on around him Well you have seen us with our bikini's you motorboated me and Rocky but now is the time that you motorboat Dina but with a twist you see look at those tits of hers you see how good they look in the bikini top well if you can see it the knot to her bikni top and the rest of ours are in the front you can only get them open all at once bt you will need to use youre teeth to get it undone which do you choose.

who first


	2. Rocky

l do not own shake it up just this story

l chose rocky to bring out my dick and give me a blowjob said Flyn with a big grin on his face. Hold on we are talking teasing of you not giving you blowjobs and said Cece but as she said and was interrupted with Rocky go down on her knees unzipped Flyn's jeans and drop them to the ground freeing his seven inch Cock and started to give Flyn a blowjob with her mouth going just for the top and her hand going up and down his shaft looking straight into Flyn's eyes. They would have been looking down if it wasn't for the his big sister Cece and her friend Dina we're making out with each other. Yeah that's right suck my big dick Rocky said Flyn. mmmm Cece and Dina moan into there kiss they break the kiss apart l think its time for the first reveal don't you Flyn said Dina as she turned to look and took a step so she was in front of Cece. do you want to see Dina big boobs come out should l do the honours Flyn so you they come out from their restraints said Cece with a sly smirk on her face her hands went to in between Dina boobs to the creavish that her DD big boobs create in her bikini top of hers. Yes oh yes dear god yes let me see them in all there glory to me let me see them, feel them that's what l want while Rocky sucks my dick Flyn clearly wanting to see them and ready to cum for he first time that night. Sounds like he is ready for these puppies of mine to be released said Dina. Winking at Cece as she took this as a cue and Cece pulled the strings of the bikini top open but kept it so he couldn't see them but just he was about to say something Cece quickly removed Dina's bikini top revealing her huge DD boobs to Flyn's eyes. oh yesssssssssssss! screamed Flyn as he came into Rocky's mouth spurt after spurt of cum into her mouth Rocky then took Flyn's cock out her mouth but before she got up three spurt of cum landed on her tits


End file.
